Moonlight Change
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Ed and Alphonse have secrets about each other, A child (OC) from the moon kingdom wants friends, so what happens next?


**Another crossover? Of course! This anime/manga is just so important. Welcome to this crossover story between Fullmetal Alchemist and SAILOR MOON! Oh my gosh of course sailor moon why not? I added a hint of Ojamajo Doremi: Sharp! (Just check it out somewhere it's a really good anime!) By this I mean I'm involving my OC, Will! Contains Elricest! Don't like, don't read!**

**Later on I'll think about making stories about my OC, together with Edward and Alphonse! So go on and enjoy! Leave reviews if any!**

* * *

The wind blows lightly, making the various flags of the flag poles wave in a back and forth motion. The skies were black, showing the various dots of stars that were far. The sun however just managed to shine light onto the glorious kingdom of the Moon. The various water and stone monuments led from the front, all the way onto the castle of the inhabitant known as Queen Usagi. After her mother had passed, she was next to the throne of the moon kingdom. Before she ever did become the queen, she needed to find the one thing that made her and her royal knight one.

**Maboroshi no Ginzuishou**. The piece of moon kingdom jewelry that held much power of good, only the princess could use. So many trials she had to face to finally have peace within the universe. She was once the soldier of love and justice. **Sailor Moon.** Her challenges indeed at first came alone, but she did need help of the other princesses of the other planets. One by one they appeared in her adventure, with every enemy they faced, each one was brought down or rescued. Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars. Jupiter. Venus, Uranus, Chibi Moon, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Altogether they held a power so great, it could illuminate the dark side of the Earth, or more. That's where everything began for her. Her family on Earth will be missed, even if they wouldn't have anyway of being in the moon kingdom.

If it not for Luna and Artemis, they wouldn't be together now. Serenity made sure nothing else evil would come to ruin peace again, for she and the others were to be brought upon them, and finish them off. The Moon Kingdom was indeed a vast and flourished place indeed. Many inhabitants, lovely atmosphere, everything the Moon princess wanted for her mother. Everything was fine. No more problems for her. But on the other hand who would be there to bring peace and gentle harmony to the people of the Earth? She needed to stay in her castle, and of course the other sailor soldiers would accompany her, but she's needed here.

"Welcome Wiriamu!" she said gracefully calling out to the child onto the red carpet leading to her throne. "Hai purinsesu!" the boy bowed respectfully.

"My young one, I have called upon you to do a duty for me." she said standing from her golden chair. "What is it purinsesu?" the boy asked. He had brown eyes and black hair. He sported an outfit all colored white. A hat pointed at the top, white shirt, and what seemed like a white gown going out on the bottom, almost as if shaped like a flower that has bloomed but upside down. He wore white boots with a great shade of green just at the top.

"I realize you are only a mere child yourself to do this. However, I want you to complete a task of mine." she said ever so gently. William perked up his ears, a little nervous from what the moon princess wants. Her faint footsteps could be seen, letting the leftover white dress she wore fly in the air. She patted his head, as if sensing his discomfort. "It's quite alright. What I want you to do is to go and live one Earth, and help someone special with their problems." she said kneeling to the boy. She stood up again and putting a hand to the back of this head, lead him down a hallway to the main window showing the Earth.

It was in its vast excellence from the light being subjected on the other side of the Earth. However, there was moonlight being reflected onto the dark part that humans called night. "I realize this is a huge task for a child like yourself but I miss the people of Earth." she said sincerely. The child looked on up at her. "When I mean someone special to care for, I mean people that you come to meet and have a special place in your heart. I know it wouldn't sound quick, but I want you to help like I did back then." she said earnestly. He looked at her with a small smile.

"Of course! Anything for the princess! But just one problem..." he asked as he scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "What might that be?" she asked kneeling down. "Will... Will I be able to come back?" he asked looking at the floor. "Yes. The power embedded within you helps you to go anywhere as you please." she said giggling at his behavior. She started to take something out from her pocket. It looked as though it was a star, with a silky part on top. "If you ever feel like it's needed, play the star locket."

Will on the other hand was sort of panicking. "A-are you sure about this princess? I-I could lose it somewhere! Almost immediately! What if someone steals it? I can't replace it!" he said running around in small circles until finally hitting one of the pillars in the castle causing it to shake, him too before falling. "Oh little one." she said helping him up. The swirls in his eyes were evident but he shook it off. "It's for everyone's benefit if it were to be played. It brings them a sense of peace and harmony, I'm sure no one would steal it." she said giggling.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger." she said. He blushed, smiled nervously, even sweat dropped and laughed with her at the sudden compliment. "If you feel like you don't want to, that's fine I understand." she said. "No no! I will do it. I do long for companionship nowadays." he said laughing a bit to himself. The princess smiled and patted his soft hair once more. He hugged her, and her arms folded around him just to tell her that its fine. He smiled after they both let go. She commenced him to follow her out onto what seemed like a patio that showed the Earth just in plain sight. Her crown shined a beautiful golden light, where she closed her eyes and the child was given wings of an angel.

Both stared at the glorious ball of green and blue. Will started to levitate from the ground. "Have a safe trip young one. If you ever feel like you need help just believe." she said once more. The child nodded. He flew into the moon sky, shifting into a white orb, the wings still visible to the eye.

He started his travel to the Earth slowly leaving the moon kingdom's view. He could tell princess Usagi was waving. He waved back, but unfortunately she couldn't see his wave. _"Domo arigato purinsesu. Aishiteru." _was all he could think.

Getting through the Earth's atmosphere would be a difficult thing to do. Such a big planet, a small child attempting to pass through is another thing. But that wouldn't stop him. He closes his eyes, and thinks of nothing but love, the princess, and believing. He was surrounded by a faint glow, letting himself be engulfed. Reaching the Earth's stratosphere caused a slight disturbance. It was making it difficult to pass through due to it's many number of atmosphere's. The faint glow was able to allow Will to pass through without any harm. To him the land he was looking at was pure dark.

However to the people of the Earth, it looked like a small but very uplifting twinkling star, glistening in the moonlight, as if it was moving on its own. '**How am I supposed to find someone that I can make friends and help at the same time?**' he wondered gently drifting into the outer sky of the Earth.

* * *

_**I just adore walking through the forest with my mother... Most of all my brother Edward. He's the best brother I could ever ask for. **_

_**"Al come and help me build a sandcastle!" He shouted to me. I could feel myself blush coming to my face as he smiled at me. Sometimes I just wandered if I could ever have him all to myself. I love him more... Than I'm supposed to. I've already let him know before, but he hasn't spoken to me about it since.**_

_**"C-Coming brother!" I called out to him. Sometimes I just love feeling the love between us. I don't show it as much, but I do on occasions**_

_**We went from the forest out into a sunny, tranquil beach. The sun was rising, evident that Dawn was in place. The ocean glimmered in its spectacular light. The two stood there, taking in all of the available sunshine, bathing themselves in the warmth. **_

_**Alphonse and Edward started to build their sand castle from a bucket they carried from their home. One after the other, each individual land mass was built and put next to or on top of the other. It took us a couple of tries just to make sure the foundation didn't crumble like it always did.**_

_**Their mother was currently sunbathing in a chair she brought. She had been watching her son's build sandcastles, watch the crabs scuddle from one place to the other.**_

_**Ed and Al were currently playing in the water. Half of the time Al blocked his brother's shots at his face, not wanting his eyes to sting from salt water. **_

_**Their laughter filled the air, just before Ed tackled Alphonse into the sand that beaconed water. Al always longed to have Ed like that with him. In his arms. "Isn't this great mom!" Al said.**_

_**Without a response, only to hear the wind blow from East to West, the boys got frantic. They helped each other up and faced the area where their mother was laying. She was nowhere to be found. **_

_**"M... Mom!?" they yelled simultaneously. They looked around desperate to hear her voice. No answer at all. Al couldn't help but cower in the sudden disappearance. The sky started to darken into what seemed like sunset...**_

_**Then out of nowhere black. Al didn't have time to register where Edward went. Once he did, he started to panic. **_

_**"Ed!" he shouted. "Ed! Ed! What's happening! Where's mom? Where are you?" he frantically called. The ground turned gray, Alphonse shuddered at the sudden appearance, mouth open agape.**_

_**He looked from left to right, until his eyes spotted the one person who he needed. Edward.**_

_**"Brother! I'm so glad you're-" he stopped. He raced from his spot to Edward only to see his face damp with tears. This brought his face to frown and he kneeled to him. "Brother... Brother what's wrong?!" he said. Seeing Ed sad was one of the worst things that could possibly happen.**_

_**Alphonse always loved seeing him happy. Together, he knew they were whole. His laughter always brightened up his smile. His personality. He loved everything about Edward. He only hopes he feels the same.**_

_**Upon further inspection to what he was looking at, his face and stomach were brought to an all time low. 'Here lies the beloved mother of Edward and Alphonse.' it read. He could feel his own eyes start to water.**_

_**'Th...This can't be... Sh-She's gone? I thought there was still more time" this made Alphonse break down and cry next to Edward. He felt the tremble of Ed's fist slam into the ground. He turned his head to face Al. He was crying more tears, that dripped from his chin. **_

_**Again all of that disappears leaving Alphonse dumbfounded. He started seeing all of these signs of circles and animals within them. "Wh-What's going on?..." he asked to himself, but out loud. All he could do was cry. Calling out to his mother. Edward.**_

_**Then he starts to feel a peaceful calmness engulf him. The sky above him started to brighten and twinkle with stars one by one. A specific one made its way down from the sky. It was white, and Al could make out Angel wings. The light surrounding it faded and it showed a child dressed in white, green on a few parts. Even the most priding feature that spoke out to him the most was the crescent on his forehead. **_

_**"You'll be fine." the small child said, brown eyes looking up at Alphonse. He smiled. Just as he appeared so did Edward. He grinned his signature smile, as if things were going to be alright. Al couldn't help but smile himself.**_

Alphonse opened his eyes. The ceiling was white as usual. He lifted himself up on his elbows. Edward was on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Did you have a weird dream again buddy?" he asked calmly, unsure of whether to be worried of his state. "Y... Yeah." Al said looking down. "What about this time?" Ed asked carefully. He attempted to brush Alphonse's hair out of his eyes. Al was confused at whether Ed wanted to do that or not.

"Mom... You... and this kid." Ed perked his ears at Al's final word. "A kid? What did he look like?" he asked. Rather than the both of them lying in bed to tell the story, they both got up and dressed themselves.

"He wore clothing that was all white, green at some parts. He told me '_You'll be fine.' _after everything that happened to mom." he said walking down the stairs.

This reminded Ed of something as well. Their mother. She had become sick out of nowhere about a couple of months ago, and she hasn't been feeling well since. It only got worse when she became bed ridden. All the boys could do was hope she would get better in the future.

They ate their made breakfast, that Alphonse made. Ed had never been so well for the cooking nowadays, so Alphonse decided it was best for him to do so. They ate eggs, and bread, and milk. Even when Ed despised the taste of milk, he never drank it. He stuck with orange juice, rather than drink something he couldn't stand. Not one day in his nine year old life did he want to drink it, not one bit.

"Anything else about this kid and mom?" Ed asked, putting away the dishes after they were cleaned.

"Well, at first we were at a beach, then everything went dark, and the two of you disappeared." His mind was slowly retracing every detail.

"The ground turned gray, I saw you. I ran over and you looked sad... I saw a grave in front of you... And it was mom's." he said. Ed looked at him with sincere eyes. '_Did he really get that scared when I disappeared?_' the blonde asked himself. Solemnly, Alphonse looked at the wooden floor, and Ed stared at him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep going." He asked sternly. "Then these shapes of circles, with animals on them started glowing, I didn't know if it was something we've done before." he said looking up at Ed. Al felt more confidence when Ed was with him, even when it came to physical contact. He felt... safe and secure.

"Finally the sky lit up with twinkling stars, this orb of white was coming down right at me. The glow disappeared and the kid looked as if he wanted to hug me. I could feel a tune play along as he came. Then I saw you next to me, and that was it." he finished. "I'm sure it's nothing Al. Those circles with animals in them must be from the alchemy books we're studying. If anything happens I'll be here for you." he said embracing Al. He relished the feeling of the embrace, burying his face into Ed's neck, longing for his scent.

That reassured Alphonse that things were going to be alright, but he couldn't help but wonder why that small tune made him feel so calm?

**asghdfklg;**

About four hours after their small talk, they went to check on their mother to see how she was doing. Ed changed the wet towel on her head. As much as they wanted her to get better, her condition only worsened.

"boys...boys I have to tell you something."

both of them had faces dropped, as if realizing... this would be the final moment to speak with their mother. "M...Mom what is it?" Ed asked tears beginning to well in his eyes. "T...Take care of Alphonse for me... I love you both." she said. The life in her eyes disappeared. The realization to Edward and Alphonse, is a shock to them. They held her hand for the last moment she spoke.

Their tears were streaming slowly down, trickling around their noses. A few sobs escaped from Alphonse's mouth. Edward decided to embrace him once more. This time with more force. Alphonse embraced back, both their heads on the others shoulders. Shirts slowly were tainted of each other's tears.

**asghdfklg;**

*pat* *pat* *pat*

Ed made with the end of the shovel to the ground. The grave read '_Here lies the beloved mother of Edward and Alphonse Elric.'_. Ed's fist clenched turning white. Alphonse saw his fist, make a descending move down to hit the ground full force. Alphonse put his hand over his fist. Ed felt the warmth of the others hand, and tilted his head to the side. The tear stained face of the two.

Ed smiled at Alphonse, his tears dripping to the ground. They didn't think the dream Alphonse had would actually come true. Ed smiled however to Al. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he somehow knew he was going to be safer.

* * *

"I wonder where this place of the land is." the flying child questioned. It took a couple of hours to finally make it, into the natural born sky. The blue hue went everywhere, the child surprised by how clear it looks. Save for the clouds in the way.

Will thought of it as a calming effect. He tried landing on a cloud, to his dismay however he went right through. He kept his composure, and just flew on top as if he were standing on one. Looking up, he could feel the serene effect overcome him. The moon beautifully displayed in the sky, the stars twinkling. The stars reminded him of the other princesses of their planets.

He'd miss them dearly, and right now he has a mission to do. For his moon princess. He didn't want to diddle doddle anymore than he wanted to, but he wanted to try and make friends. Of course back on the moon he did have friends, but sometimes he wanted to live with them. He wouldn't feel alone, just longing for a family or so to take him in, and become... an adopted son or so. Sighing, he descended from the cloud he was in, and the glow came back, disguising him as a twinkling star. He did so and he found a house not too far from a forest clearing. It made way into a meadow, of gorgeous flowers, fields of roses.

However, back at the house he saw... a grey tombstone. He made an 'aw' sound. With his eyes closed, he read the tombstone with his mind's eye. "_Here lies the beloved mother of **Edward** and **Alphonse** Elric._" those names.

Somehow made something in his head go click. It's as if he's known to the names... somehow he wanted to be with them. This was a thought that came to him, when he saw two boys on the rooftop of their house. Both were squatting, hugging their knees, as if something saddened them.

'_They must be the children... Edward... Alphonse... that lost their mother.' _the child thought.

"Al." Ed spoke up. Alphonse turned his head towards Ed. Edward was unsure about what to do next. Alphonse telling him his feelings towards, him, the dream and now their mother. This must be a huge stress that Alphonse didn't want to bear. Ed loved Alphonse too much to see him sad, scared as he is now. His heart would sink whenever he saw him this way.

The hugs he gave him, made him feel flustered. He would blush a very faint pink that Al didn't notice. And yet, Ed felt the same way towards him. He wanted Al to himself. He wanted to tell Al how much he means to him, what he'd do.

Then the idea popped into his head.

"Do you think we should use alchemy to... bring mom back?" Al's eyes were bolded. Alchemy, a science to use on objects to be repaired. It was a science that made Ed confident that it could bring their mother back. Al would do anything now, so he agreed on his decision. Besides they've been studying alchemy for a short while so they know the basics. He took Ed's hand in his own. "Yeah." he nodded.

Out of the blue, Alphonse could feel the sudden calmness he felt within his dream. He perked his eyes and head, looking up and around for the child. Ed followed his actions, concerned whether this child in his dreams is good or bad. But the way Alphonse said he made him feel calm, changed the feeling to him being a good person.

Alphonse finally found the twinkling star that was slowly making its descent towards them. Ed looked at it with awe. '_Something that science like this created, must be so beautiful. The effects must be uncanny.'_ Ed thought. But to make Alphonse calm, made Edward happy. The small glowing white orb stopped on the roof right in front of their chimney, and it faded away. True to his words, the child wore all white in hat, gloves and boots and dress, angel wings... And finally the most distinct feature of them all.

"The crescent moon." Alphonse whispered. He stared at the two. "Greetings! My name is William from the Moon kingdom! I was sent to befriend and aide those who were in danger." he spoke softly. He bowed, putting one leg back, right arm across the abdomen, the other out behind his back. The elric's looked at each other a little dumbfounded. "H... Hello. I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward Elric." Alphonse said to the boy.

"You don't have to act all royalty with us." Ed said a little bluntly. "It's how I was raised in the moon kingdom. Princess Usagi taught me to be courteous." he said. Ed was unsure about how to put it to the child. "Are... Are you sure? Because people don't live on the moon, or any other planet for that matter." he said simply. Will's head perked up. "The moon princess is real. You don't have to believe me, but where I come from is true." he stated. Edward didn't want to talk about that any further, not to stir up an argument with the five year old.

"Well if you need us, we're going to be busy plotting how to bring our mother back." he said. The two turned their heads down. "Is it the grave near the house?" he asked. The two nodded. "What do you mean bring her back?" he asked. He tilted his head walking closer to the two. "Alchemy!" the two said. "What is that?" he asked curiously. "It's a natural science we can learn to use to restore things lost. We're planning on bringing back our mother with it." he said confidently. Alchemy. "Doesn't that require a sacrifice to bring someone back?" the child said earnestly. The Elric's stayed a little quiet to that. "We have thought of it... but we don't know what will happen." He said.

Will smiled at them, put his hands behind his back and stared at the moon. "My purinsesu believes when people pass, we would mourn. We didn;t necessarily bring them back through Alchemy, but using her powers of the moon, and the other sailor soldiers it was possible to bring back many of them when they've fallen in battle." he said. The two walked to him and sat down in front of his left side. "She would always believe there would be a way to bring them back, but through the science you're talking about, I'm unsure. I will not stop you both from attempting that, but I want you both to hear me out." he said. He turned to them, kneeled, and took both of their hands.

"I'm sure your mother was a beloved woman. One you would always look up to. Right now... I'm sure she would want you to move on." he said. The Elric's were unsure whether they wanted to take his words seriously. "I'm sorry it happened. But please, when you have the courage, move on." he said hugging them both by the necks. Letting them go, their eyes were glistening with tears. Their eyes scrunched, along with their mouths, looked at each other and embraced once more. "Ed-Edward." "Al." their voices were as if on the brink of breaking. Will had a few tears of his own slip by. He smiled knowing that they had each other, making sure their love would help them survive.

"It'll be ok Al." Ed said. Al looked into his eyes, as they both rose from their positions. "Mom told me to take care of us, you mainly and that's what I'm going to do. I love you Alphonse." Ed said smooching his cheek. Al's dream of his brother telling him he loved him came true. "I love you two Ed." he said smiling. Edward wiped a tear from his face, smiling as well. Then they stopped to stare at each other's eyes. The glistening eyes, the moonlight and stars, the mood made them feel... passionate.

They did so to prove it by kissing. Their lips were tangled in each others tongues, Al's hand reaching up to Ed's head, messing with his hair. Ed holding Al tightly on his waist. They stopped after about ten seconds for air. "I want us to be together forever Al." these words caused Alphonse's heart to swell. "Me too." he said. Ed kissed his forehead, hugging him for their new found love for each other. Will was watching this, unsure about this but happy at the same time, felt something playing. It was the moon star locket.

He took it out to see he was correct. It popped open and the crescent moon went around the red dot, showing the sky in the background. The two walked closer, hand in hand fingers intertwined. The same little tune that Al heard playing. Will smiled, turned his face to the moon. "You'll both be fine. Thank you Moon Purinsesu Usagi." he said. "Y'know, Will if you don't have any place to stay... You could stay with us and become our... step brother or adopted son when we get older." Ed piped up. Al nodded at the idea. Both of their smiles, he couldn't say no. "Thank you." he said crying a little. He jump embraced them in a group hug.

They could live on in contempt as a happy family.


End file.
